


Sanders Sides One Shot Collection (NO PRINXIETY/LOGICALITY)

by ijustreallylovelogince



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxeit - Freeform, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll tag as I go, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Loceit - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, NSFW maybe, One Shot Collection, Patceit - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Roceit - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustreallylovelogince/pseuds/ijustreallylovelogince





	Sanders Sides One Shot Collection (NO PRINXIETY/LOGICALITY)

Hello, thanks for checking this out. I am open for suggestions in the comment section of this chapter if anyone has any specific things they would like me to write.

 

-NSFW is ok

-Make it as angsty or as fluffy as you want

-I dont write prinxiety/logicality, I just dont like the ship.

 

Every suggestion goes on this chapter. If you leave suggestions on other chapters, they won't be fulfilled.

If you need to address me for any reason, my name is Logan (yes, that is my birth name) and I use he/him pronouns.

 

If you leave a suggestion, I'll give you a cookie.


End file.
